


等待托尼

by sloray



Category: Avengers (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25314019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloray/pseuds/sloray
Summary: 所属宇宙：616背景：《斯塔克：解体》&《钢铁侠v1#182》特殊注意：梦境与现实
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, 美国队长/钢铁侠
Kudos: 4





	等待托尼

1-1

战术靴落在地上，在耳边发出一声吱呀的破碎声，那是鞋底将脚下的雪踩实发出的声音。史蒂夫顶着刀割一般凛冽的风雪再次抬起脚向前时，只在原地留下一个两英尺深的脚印。而他走来的方向，他留下的那唯一一行脚印也已经被新雪覆盖的模糊不清。

他停下来，茫然的看向周围。纽约的街道一如既往的灯红酒绿也在这片风雪中褪去了颜色，几步前头顶的红色可口可乐的招牌上挂着厚厚的白雪几乎掩盖了牌子原本的颜色。即使在史蒂夫的记忆之中，十年之内，这场风雪也一定能排的上名次。

万幸的是今天是圣诞夜，在这条巷子的两侧的住宅之中，只要往那些老旧但完好的窗户里看一眼，就可以感受到温暖。人们窝在火炉边，圣诞树下喝着蛋酒感谢上帝让他们能避免在这个糟糕的时间段还不得不开车，赶地铁，手指冻僵的跺着脚在路边走过。

史蒂夫停在那看了一小会儿，然后把大衣的领子立起来尽量避免风雪从领口灌进去，重新低下头往前走。

史蒂夫又往前走了一小段，绕过到处堆得满溢在道路上的垃圾，避开了迎风飞舞的广告纸，然后被偶然落入视线里的一辆车吸引了注意力。那是一辆老式福特，跟史蒂夫一路上看到停在路边的其他车一样，顶棚和前盖甚至挡风玻璃上都堆满了厚厚的积雪。

史蒂夫走近那辆车，看清了那红色车身被划的伤痕累累，后视镜的外壳没了，右前保险杠还凹下去一块。考虑到史蒂夫沿路看到的风景，这辆车的主人大抵没什么资金来美化打理自己的坐骑。

而被车挡住的后面，是一栋房子的进门处，紧闭的房门之下的台阶和两边的墙壁形成了一个小小的空间，刚刚好在车的后面，成为了一个不被风雪侵染的小小避风港。而在那里，一个七八岁的男孩坐在台阶上，他的膝盖并拢被手臂抱着，对他来说过大的西装外套盖住了那整个小小的身躯，他把脸埋在膝盖和手臂之间，只露出一双蓝色的眼睛和史蒂夫对视。

“嗨。”男孩小声的说。

“嗨。”史蒂夫勉强在风雪之中捕捉到了那一丝，他也点点头，一边慢慢的向男孩挪过去，同时摊开双手想要证明自己没有威胁。但像史蒂夫这样的块头，这样的动作其实毫无意义。

万幸的是男孩没有露出怯意，他没有任何逃跑的意向，反而往旁边挪了挪，挪出一个空位来给史蒂夫。

史蒂夫走了过去，挨着男孩坐下，忍不住问：“你不怕我？”

男孩摇了摇头，他指了指史蒂夫的胸口，说：“我认识你。”

史蒂夫低下头看了看自己的大衣之下蓝色鳞甲正中的白星，恍然：“哦。”

“为什么你会来这里？”男孩问。

“我来等一个朋友。”史蒂夫回答。

2-1

我茫然的走出病房，门在我的身后自动滑上闭合，发出一声轻微的咔哒。罗迪在我面前转过头来，他阴沉着脸抿紧嘴，眉毛能夹死一只苍蝇。

他当然会有这样的表情，他一直都是托尼最好的朋友，而他最好的朋友现在就躺在我们身后的那间病房里，作为一个植物人躺在病床上，只靠一根插在喉咙里的呼吸管维持生命。一想到那个画面，想到那像是玻璃的蓝眼睛无神的睁着，脸颊凹陷，全身绷带苍白的像是个可以和床单融为一体的幽灵……我就感觉到一阵恶心。

那不是托尼·斯塔克，那不是他应该有的样子……但我能骗谁呢？那就是他，或者说，那是他还剩下的全部。

哦，对，还有那段差不多算是遗言的录像。

因为他是个混蛋，所以他现在躺在那了，而我们不得不听着他的录像喋喋不休。

“所以……”我听到罗迪开口了，犹豫着，纠结着，小心翼翼的试探着“我们会这么做对吧？我们会让他活过来。”

我不知道。老实说，我不知道。巴基和唐纳德也都看着我，希望我能够拿出一个说法来。但其实我什么都没想。唐纳德说道义使然，他是个医生，而托尔是个高尚的神明，他当然会这么说。

那么按照同样的道理，我似乎也应该这么说。道义使然。但我不是美国队长了，不再是了，那活儿现在归巴基了，我就只是……我。

我想着托尼留下的那段影像，他的眉间刀刻一般的皱痕和紧绷的眼角。他留下我们反攻的机会，清理了他所有的科技，没给奥斯本留下任何东西，他说他清算了他的帐，他也确实这样做了。如果他只是想就此安宁呢？那么我有权力决定一个人的生死吗？在他的病危通知单上签字，罔顾他的想法，决定他的去留？这是个很讽刺的事情，我和托尼还曾经就这个争吵过。

我张开嘴，但没有发出任何声音，我能听到走廊的拐角处争吵的声音，来自佩普和希尔。两个认识了他大半辈子的人在为同样的问题争论。

看吧，全世界都恨他，就连最爱他的人也无法达成一致。

【你们想让我回来吗？你们能宽恕我吗？因为我不会道歉。】

我再重申一遍，托尼·斯塔克是个混蛋。

1-2

“我从来没见过这么大的雪。”男孩突然说，在一阵沉默之后，他依旧缩在那件宽大的西装里，头撂在膝盖上，看着漫天的风雪。夜幕已经降临了，温度开始越降越低，而那件西装看起来如此的单薄，并不能抵御任何寒冷。

于是史蒂夫往他的身边靠了靠，敞开自己的大衣，把他罩进来“我也没见过这么大的雪。”

“从来没有？”

“从来没有。”

然后又是一阵沉默。

史蒂夫只是看着那辆被雪覆盖的破旧福特。

他认出了这辆车纯属是因为他知道托尼的车库里就有一辆一模一样的车。在托尼那众多昂贵华丽闪亮亮的跑车中显得如此平庸又如此不同。

史蒂夫第一次进入托尼的车库的时候就注意到了那辆车，混杂在其他的那一排车中间，既不在前排也不在角落，好像他在那一排身价不菲的同类之中是如此的理所当然。他当时良久的看着辆车以至于托尼误以为他喜欢那老家伙，还把钥匙递给他说可以将车送给他。史蒂夫当然拒绝了，他那时觉得住在托尼的家里已经非常过意不去了。最后他们一起开着那辆车去了布鲁克林，找到了史蒂夫当年曾很喜欢的那家面包店的旧址，在那喝了一杯咖啡。

他们曾经一起为那辆车换过轮胎，调过手刹，甚至还修过空调，但托尼从未在那辆车上进行过任何改装，它就一直保持着原来的样子，包括那濒临淘汰的发动机。

它原来停在老宅的地下车库，后来搬到了大厦里。史蒂夫希望它还在那里，躲过浩劫，这样等他回去还可以开它出去遛遛弯。

“你打算就在这待着？”史蒂夫突然问。

“就在这待着，哪也不去。”男孩回答他。

“为什么啊？”

“你不也在这吗？”男孩没有回答他，而是反问。

史蒂夫摇了摇头：“不一样，我在等托尼。”

“托尼是谁？”

“……”史蒂夫沉默了一下才回答“我的朋友。”

2-2

“我没办法一个人完成这个。”斯特兰奇走出了病房，透过玻璃，我能看到托尼还躺在地上，躺在法阵中心，双眼紧闭，一根手指也没有动。

我们按照托尼留下的指示做完了我们能做的一切，反冲发生器的光稳定的在他胸口亮着，他们拆掉了呼吸管，这是个好兆头。但他完全没有任何苏醒的迹象。唐做了他能做的所有检查，他说托尼的大脑扫描一切正常，科技能为他做的已经到了极限。

这时候奇异博士出现了，他想办法进入到托尼那鬼知道还有些什么的脑子里。

其实做我们这行的多多少少都对精神控制和大脑入侵这种事有些经验，没人喜欢这个，托尼尤其不喜欢，考虑到他脑子里总有许多的想法，这理所当然。而讽刺的是他把自己的脑子搞成了个电脑硬盘以后反倒是给人提供了一条物理入侵的途径，也正是因为这个才把他推到现在这步田地。

托尼如果有意识理解当前的情况，他会皱起嘴，翻着白眼抱怨他讨厌魔法。我想象我会告诉他这都是他自找的，并产生一种恶毒的病态的报复快感。

“什么意思？”罗迪急切的代替所有人问。

“他在他的头脑里，在他自己构筑的世界里。”奇异博士指了指自己的脑子“但人的脑子是神奇的，我发现他不止构筑了一个世界，也不是所有的都欢迎我的光临。我需要一个人来帮助我，和我一起进入他的世界里，一个熟悉他的人，一个意志坚定不会被他心境迷惑的人。”

“你可以去问问佩普，她最了解托尼。”我听到自己的声音表现的相当冷静。

但玛丽亚在我身边冷哼了一声，一点都没掩盖音量，在我扭头看她的时候，她瞪回来，睁大眼睛撇着嘴冲我压低声音咆哮“行行好放过那可怜的姑娘吧，罗杰斯。”

佩普没在这附近，自我们按照托尼的说法‘启动’他，但失败了以后，我就没见到她的人。但显然希尔见过她了，而现在她站在我面前像是一个濒临爆发的火山口一样冒着烟，所以这可能确实不是个好主意。

“那或许，罗迪可以……”

“我不能。”但罗迪也拒绝了，他就在我身边，还没等我说完就举起手摇了摇头“相信我，兄弟。我确实认识他很久了，但我从来没有明白过他脑子里在想什么。”

“但你至少应该试试……”

“我们没有能力承担风险。”奇异博士接过了话头，这个曾经的顶尖医生和现在最好的法师无疑是我们中最为权威的，而他这么说的时候看着我，于是所有人都看向了我“必须是你来，队长。”

这不可能，在场很多人都比我了解托尼，甚至是希尔。毕竟在我死去的这段时间里，希尔才是那个待在他身边的人。如果倒退回法案前，或许我还可以希望我是了解他的那个人。但现在我不那么确定了。

而我和托尼最近一次的见面是试图杀死对方后的相互嘲讽，把最恶劣的言语当作武器来攻击对方的弱点。我说我对他很失望，而他说我是个输不起的失败者。

想到这个，我就会退缩，我肯定不是那个最好的人选。

1-3

“孩子，你叫什么名字？”

“格里塔。”男孩回答。

“听起来像个女孩的名啊。”

男孩只是耸了耸肩作为回答。

“你从哪来的？”

“一间房子。”

“一间房子？”

“对，一间房子，里面有不认识的人，没有血缘的人，所以就只是一间房子。”

所以，这可能是个领养家庭的孩子，或者孤儿院里的孩子。

史蒂夫一边盘算着，风雪完全没有停止的迹象，而夜幕降临后温度已经降了很多，他们不能待在着，至少这个孩子不能，他会冻伤。史蒂夫决定要把这孩子先送到安全温暖的地方去。

“来吧，孩子，让我带你找个地方。”史蒂夫站起来，想把孩子也拖起来。

但格里塔没动，他还坐在台阶上，缩的小小的，摇摇头“我在等人。”

“你会冻坏的。”

“不会的。”男孩又摇了摇头“他们说我就是出生在这样一场大雪里，我那时候没死，现在也不会的。”

“你的家人在哪？跟我说说，或者我可以帮你找。”史蒂夫无奈了，他再次坐下来，试图询问。

“我妈妈死啦，就在生我的时候，她就叫格里塔。”

史蒂夫沉默了片刻：“我很抱歉。”

而男孩摇了摇头，继续说“他们说她和另一个不是我爸爸的男人把我护在中间，所以我才没冻伤。”

“那个男人呢？或许他知道更多关于你妈妈的事情？”

“他倒是还活着。”男孩停顿了一下“他偶尔会偷偷来看我，他以为很隐蔽，但是其实我都知道，我出生时的事情就是有一次我听他和另一个金发的大块头男人一起来的时候说的。他给孤儿院捐了好多钱，但是那又能怎么样呢，他不是我妈妈。”

男孩稍微跺了跺脚，然后叹息着说：“多讽刺啊，该活着的人却没有活下来。”

“这么说可不好。”史蒂夫拍了拍男孩的头，严肃的纠正他“不管怎么说，那个人救了你一命。”

“可他是个酒鬼，一无所有的酒鬼，他自己说的，虽然我妈妈也是……但我妈妈有了我。”他低头看着自己的脚，声音微弱“那些人随便把她埋了，因为她是个酒鬼，他们一秒都不愿意多耽误，没人关心是谁埋了她，也没人关心埋在哪。要是我那时也死了，就会跟她一样。”  
史蒂夫沉默了，他不知道该接什么。

2-3

这天晚上，我躺在床上，感觉像是陷在一团棉花里毫无着力点，没有战场上炮火的洗礼和士兵的叫嚷让我感觉到相当的不安，这里太过安逸与我这一段时间的经历有着太大的反差以至于我一时间无法适应。好像我又回到了最开始从冰里苏醒过来的那段时间，整夜在大宅里游荡，字面意义上的是个无家可归的游魂。

我提醒自己这里也不是家，我依旧是个无家可归的游魂。但不同的是，那时候我还有其它人的陪伴。有的时候简会在大宅的公共休息区的沙发上铺满她的设计稿，邀请我做些点评；有的时候是托尔坐在壁炉边看着火焰在我来之前不知道沉思什么；有的时候贾维斯还没休息，会帮我泡点热饮；更多的时候是托尼或者钢铁侠，他们……他，有时候有理由，有时候根本没有理由的路过，随便挑一张碟片坐下来对其中的剧情毫不留情的评论。

不知不觉中，我又一次跳下床，在走廊里游荡。我来到了托尼的病房，隔着玻璃窗看到唐正在里面做检查。而以我的角度，我能看到陷在白床单里同样苍白的人形，扎着点滴的手指上因骨折而夹着的固定板。我希望那不会留下什么后遗症，工程师引以为傲的手指不该遭受毁灭。

这一刻我很惊讶于我还关心这件事，我还关心托尼。

我应该恨托尼，我们曾经在纽约的街头打的你死我活的时候，无数的旁观者能够证实这点。

但我的心底却不是这么想的，因为恨这件事不是什么单纯简单的东西。从来没有什么无中生有的恨，人不会平白无故去恨另外一个人。能够延续下去的恨都是因为爱过，你默认了那个人值得你花与爱等倍的精力去记忆。没有爱的恨就只是厌恶，回忆起来如同你在墙上拍死的一只蚊子一样的存在，除了一个令人生厌的污点什么都没有留下。

而恨是极为私人的东西，是无法轻易出口的话题，是无论何时扒开依旧鲜血淋漓的伤口，是相互亏欠后的藕断丝连。

“我应该有一笔账和斯塔克算。”唐从病房里走出来，来到我身边的依旧。他是瘦弱跛脚的医生，但我能感觉到凝聚在身侧的那如暴雨来临前的低气压，那是托尔在说话。而他的话让我感到吃惊。

托尔当然有资格这么说，实际上如果要列一个和斯塔克算账的名单，托尔会当之无愧的排在第一位。当你认为的好友未经你的许可造了一个以你为蓝本的怪物还杀了人的时候，你当然有资格表达愤怒和失望，这无关乎任何大意，是完完全全的私仇。

但另一方面说，‘应该’又是一个蕴含着相当深意的词，它通常伴随着一个但是用于转折，这才是让我感到惊讶的部分：“你改主意了？”

“斯塔克已经失去一切了。”你还想从一个失去一切的人身上得到什么呢？

我能听出这言下之意，但是我不能认同他：“这又不是我们造成的，不是你造成的。”

“他为此几乎送了命。”

我酸涩的反问：“怎么，仇恨不越过死亡？这是你们仙宫的哲学吗？”

“我死过，你也死过，史蒂文，你知道死亡能带走什么。”托尔没有正面回答，但他意味深长的看了我一眼“在瓦尔哈拉，英雄们确实会一起喝酒欢聚，无论他们生前是敌是友，但这里不是瓦尔哈拉。我们从不忘记，也不轻易原谅，但一段新的旅程不该以仇恨开始。”

他转过身，背对着我拄着他的拐杖一步一步走开，我看着医生消瘦的肩膀似乎能看到红色的披风披在上面。这让我想起在最开始的那段时间，复仇者还是个小团队的时候，与简和汉克自然亲密的关系不同，但托尔与钢铁侠，唐与托尼的关系也总是很融洽友好，有的时候我甚至觉得自己被排斥在外面。后来我才明白，那是因为他们早早的就了解彼此的秘密身份。

或许他们从来没有真正理解过对方，但他们从最开始就学会了相互包容。

于是我忍不住高喊：“我曾经嫉妒过你们的友谊，你们看起来总是很亲密。”

唐纳德，或者是托尔停了下来，没有回头，但是给了我一个回答：“我一直视你们为挚友。”他停顿了一下，似乎犹豫着是否要说接下来的话，但最终他还是开口了：“我希望最终当回忆起你们时，你们依旧是我的朋友而非仇敌。”

有的时候托尔过于豪放的战士作风总让人忘记他是个神明，一个经过了漫长生命，见过喜怒哀乐，拥有大智慧的神明。

我听到拐杖的声音在走廊尽头消失了，而我没有离开，依旧隔着玻璃看着病床上托尼半睁着的无神的眼睛。托尔最后留下的话一遍又一遍的敲击着我的神经，提醒我，我们现在就是这样做的，我们相互仇视相互争斗然后死亡。

但这还并不是结束，我回来了，只要我们能带回托尼，或许就有机会做些改变出来。或许我们会相互仇视，相互指责，相互伤害……也或许我们能最终达成和解。

只要我们能带回托尼。

1-4

“我父亲也是个酒鬼。”终于，史蒂夫看着那辆福特，说。他去查过，没有任何一个关于美国队长的故事里曾经提到过这件事，显然人们需要保持美国队长的完美形象，而他也从来对谁说过，除了托尼。

“是吗？”

“我们，我和妈妈试图帮助他，但每一次他喝醉了以后都会打妈妈。”史蒂夫点点头，继续说，这部分就是从来没人知道的了“等他清醒过来，他就会很自责，痛哭的请求我们的原谅，然后为了逃避这种自责再喝更多的酒。”

“我小时候一直很疑惑为什么妈妈不离开。”他的母亲一直是个坚强的女人，这个家本就由她撑起来，父亲的手抖的连颗钉子都敲不上，她完全可以带他离开，但是她没有。夜深人静，史蒂夫躺上床睡着以后，她会躲在厕所里偷偷的抹眼泪，捂着脸把声音压碎在手中，肩膀跨下来腰弯成令人心碎的弧度。史蒂夫只见过一次，他永远都忘不了。

“后来呢？”

后来他走了，某个下午他把那个空酒瓶摔碎以后摇摇晃晃的走出去，直到第二天警察敲响了他们的门。而史蒂夫觉得妈妈的一部分好像也被那个离开的警察带走了。

有的时候史蒂夫看着托尼会想，如果那天从火场出来后，托尼离开并再也没有回来，史蒂夫想起托尼的时候又会是什么样的心情。会是对酒鬼的厌恶吗？还是像他妈妈那样？

“我也会变成那样吗？你父亲和我妈妈那样。”格里塔的神情萧索肩膀瑟缩着蜷成一团，担忧问“他们说妈妈生下我的时候是个酒鬼，那么我也会成为一个酒鬼。”

“即使是真的，你也可以选择克服它。”史蒂夫的手揽在男孩的肩膀上，拍了拍，温和的回答“我认识一个人，他就做到了。”

“托尼？”

“托尼。”

“跟我讲讲托尼吧。”格里塔把头撂在史蒂夫的胸口，仰头看着他，这样史蒂夫就只能看到他一半的脸和乱糟糟的黑色卷发了“听起来你很喜欢这个朋友。”

“我爱他。”这次，史蒂夫没有任何犹豫。

2-4

“你原谅他吗？你能原谅他吗？”在我穿过走廊的时候，佩普在身后用一句话叫住了我。

我回过头来，看着这个红头发的女人，诚实的回答“我不知道。”

“你知道吗……”佩普伸手将一缕头发别到耳朵后面，垂着眼，犹豫了好一会儿才补完了这句话“我一直在想，你们为什么没在一起。”

“什么？”那一瞬间，我以为自己听错了。然后我又想，她说的一定不是我想的那样“我们一直在一支队伍里。”

“不，我说的不是这个，是你们两个。”她两只手抬起来，指尖碰在一起做了个象征性的手势“他在你身后看你的样子，你怎么会没有任何反应？”

这不可能是我想的那样。我告诉自己，在昨天，我还在想着佩普和托尼的关系，所以我干巴巴的回应“我以为这应该是我对你说的，你知道他一直喜欢你吗。”

我曾经见过托尼在佩普转身时看她的样子，专注而深情。但佩普最终和哈比结婚了，所以我从未提起过这件事，因为我以为托尼不会想让别人知道这件事，特别是当事人。我以为这样才是对他们三个人最好的。

但似乎我想错了。

因为佩普露出了一个惨淡的毫不开心的微笑“我知道。”

“什么？”我只能疑惑的眨着眼睛，不知道应该作何反应。

“我知道，我猜哈比和托尼之间有什么心照不宣的协议，我从来没问过，但我一直都知道。”这个聪明的女人掌握着托尼的整个企业，她当然也聪明到可以洞察一个近在咫尺的男人的心。

这会儿她收敛了表情，带着谨慎的悲悯，问“问题是，你知道吗？”

我现在终于知道佩普的可怕之处了，她那绿色的眼睛只是看着我，就像是洞悉了一切一样。

我也回看她，想着她说的那些话。想着我和托尼的那些争吵，隐瞒，欺骗，背叛，转身离去恍。想着我们曾一起经历的那些困难，生死一线，相互拯救。想着在某一个时刻回头时正对上他不经意抬头看来的目光。

忽然，我明白之前到底错过了什么。

“我觉得你会原谅他的。”终于，佩普对我真心的笑了“你们应该谈谈，等他醒过来。”

“等他醒过来。”我点点头，对她保证。

1-5

“我们走吧。”风雪终于渐息，天边泛起亮白的晨光，男孩站起来，从史蒂夫的大衣里钻出来，抓紧了险些从肩头滑落的那件西装，一边说。

“我不能走。”史蒂夫回答他，坐在原地，看着男孩手伸进西装外套的袖子里，那件衣服对他太大了，袖子长长的垂过手，肩膀也塌塌的完全没撑起来。

“为什么？”

“我在等托尼。”

“这倒是真的。”男孩跺了跺脚，看着他们面前的那辆福特车“他可能不会来了。”

“他会来的，而我在这里等他。”史蒂夫也转头看那辆车，一时间他们都没有说话。

“他可能已经冻死了，这么大的雪，就跟我妈妈一样。”

“他不会的。”史蒂夫摇头。

“你这么肯定？”

“我肯定，他总会想办法活下来，站起来，重建。他不会抛弃他的朋友们。”但史蒂夫真正想说的是，他不会抛弃我。

“那他今天要是不来呢？”

“那就等明天。”

“明天也不来呢？”

“那就继续等。”史蒂夫耐心而温柔的回答“我曾经放弃过他，离开了，这次我不会了，我会等他。”

“……那我走啦。”格里塔说，他跳下一级台阶，踩在厚厚的雪上，头也不回的向一个方向迈开步。

“托尼。”史蒂夫在他身后叫，用他能够做到的最温柔的声音。

男孩儿停住了脚步。

“我们回去吧。”史蒂夫朝他伸出手。

END


End file.
